A Friend
by MiszE506
Summary: Norman Jayden was looking for something other than leads to finding Shaun Mars. It took an anonymous friend to figure it out. Oneshot..?


Hello all! There's finally a Heavy Rain fanfic section so I decided to contribute to it.

Well, this may/may not be a Mary Sue but the narrator is only named Jane (Doe), a daughter of an unknown police officer with no exact age..._yet_ if people want me to continue it. I decided on Jane so that you can be in her shoes without having to worry about her appearance or age. Anyway, I'm talking too much. Enjoy!

* * *

_**/////October 4th, 2011/////**_

The rain pitter-pattered on the windows of my dad's patrol car. It's been raining since yesterday, and with rain came another victim of the Origami Killer: Jeremy Bowles. Damn, I knew the kid; I babysat him and his sister in my free time. He's a quite interesting character, that Origami Killer. Always leaving an origami figure in the hands of his victims and an orchid on their chest…

You must be wondering why I'm in a patrol car. It's been two months since I visited The Station, a result of having irritated one of the lieutenants during my last stay and almost costing my dad his job. We were lucky though; Dad received no punishment but I was banned from the station for two months – two months that were done.

The car turned and turned on the circular ramp in the parking structure of The Station and on the third level Dad parked in his assigned space, number 3042.

_**/////The Station, 7:50 PM/////**_

As soon as we entered, Dad had to leave for patrol. He didn't mind leaving me here alone. I was being watched by the law. If I did something illegal or stupid, I'd be locked in one of the holding cells. Or worse, Lieutenant Blake would have to watch over me.

But despite that, I loved coming down here. The white walls, the coffee, the people, the cubicles…

"Ah crap, what the hell are you doing here?" …and then there was Blake. I frowned. He's never too happy to see me. It doesn't matter; it's always fun trying to beat him at his own game.

"Well, Blake, my prohibition is finally over… so I figured I'd see my best buddy first!" I smiled sarcastically, spreading my arms and waiting for a hug. He shook his head and returned to his computer. Odd, I was expecting him to yell at me. And then, as if he read my mind, he returned to being the Blake I knew.

"Kid, you may not work here but you better fucking call me Lieutenant. And I ain't your 'buddy'. If you want a buddy, you can go talk to that tool over there." He jerked his head to the right. A pale man in black sat on the bench outside Captain Perry's office, rotating his head around and taking in the scenes of the office. His pale eyes met mine, and a small grin appeared briefly on his face.

I looked at Blake. He only stared; he was tired of me. I shrugged it off and walked slowly towards the mysterious person. He didn't seem to notice me, and instead pulled out a pair of sunglasses and covered his right hand with a glove. What is he _doing_? He seems a tad too… strange for me - maybe I'll skip out on him and head on to Captain Perry. I reached for the doorknob to his office but the man in black spoke.

"Hey, um, I think Captain Perry's doing something important in there," he said with a Boston accent. "I don't think it'd be such a good idea to interrupt."

Instead of opening it like I originally planned to, I knocked twice. There was no response. I turned my head back to the man, expecting an 'I-told-you-so' look but instead he was playing with the air. Cocking an eyebrow, I walked over to the secretary Charlene and leaned on her desk.

"Hello, Jane, welcome back," she said without looking up in her unchanging, secretary voice. She was typing away on her computer but what she was typing, I have no clue. I really wanted to talk to someone, maybe even make a new friend. Blake never wants to and Charlene and the captain were always busy. There was only one person left…

I sat down next to the unusual man and was about to start a conversation when out came Captain Perry from his office. The man tucked his glasses away in his coat jacket and stood up.

"I'm off, Charlene, I'll look at the reports later. Cancel all appointments for this afternoon," he said but Charlene was the one who took notice of the other man. "Oh, Captain, Agent Norman Jayden from the FBI is here."

_So, an FBI agent, huh? I guess that explains his appearance but_ what is _up with those glasses?_ I remained seated on the bench as he and Captain Perry took a walk to the other side of the office, beyond Blake's desk. I watched as the agent did the captain's tie while news crews piled in through the front door and into an unseen room. _Wanting to look spiffy for the media, eh, captain?_

They then went out of sight and into the room all the news had gone into, leaving me to be bored. But, thanks to my habit of just swaying my head left to right, I noticed an office I'd never seen before in my other visits. I got up from the bench and walked over to it, slowly turning the doorknob and opening the door. Looking around, Charlene didn't pay any attention to me, nor did the other police officers randomly walking around.

The first thing was the dust. I coughed as I took in the sights that the room had to offer, which was not much. An old desk sat in the middle of the room with a file cabinet in a tiny corner. The only light came from the streetlights outside that shined through tiny rectangular windows, showing dust floating around.

"Captain Perry said you could show me to my office?" I heard the agent's distant voice and then the clicking of Charlene's heels making their way here. I stumbled around the room, trying to figure out where to hide when there visibly was nowhere to hide and what to say even though I knew Charlene wouldn't get mad at me for being in a random office. When they walked in, the agent – ugh, what was his name again? I hate not knowing peoples' names – was quite disbelieving at the room.

"This… this is my office?" he said, leaving his mouth open after his last word.

"This is where I was told to take you," Charlene replied with a smile. With that, she left the room and the confused agent alone with me. There was an awkward silence as he walked around me as if I was invisible.

"I'm Jane," I told him. He was now clearing the desk and rocking his head side to side, deep in thought. I sighed loudly and began to leave when he must've snapped back to reality.

"Agent Norman Jayden, FBI," was all that came out of his mouth.

I looked at him for a while, wanting him to say more. Small-talk, a conversation - _anything_ as long as I know that I made a new friend. But the man had little to say and he was probably doing important work so I left him to it.

I groaned; I was back to doing my usual routine at The Station: walking, walking, more walking, talking, drinking water, drinking coffee, maybe watch the latest interrogation, even more walking, maybe bother Blake some more… but even after doing that, I was still bored. It only took an hour and a half to do all of that…_twice_. Maybe I was missing something…

I sat once again on the bench, slouching a bit and wondering what next to do. Maybe I'll pay Norman a visit? It's been a while, he must be done with his work. So once again, I made my way to the dusty office that now belonged to the FBI agent. As I raised my hand to knock, the door opened with Norman almost bumping into me. He seemed paler than before. And his hands, his hands were shaking. My hand was still in a fist hanging in the air; I was too confused to even notice. We stood there for what seemed forever until I asked him, "Norman, what's wrong?"

"No-no-thing," he stuttered. The agent twitched his mouth into a twisted smile, trying to guarantee that nothing was wrong. His right hand grabbed tightly onto his left and he began to sweat. God, whatever is wrong he can't be seen like this. Everyone'll think he's a junkie or something and I'm just wasting his time to get somewhere safe, out of sight. I cupped my hands around his, looking into his eyes. I felt his hands shaking more and more. _Don't worry, Norman, you'll be all right…_

I looked around for a secluded area. His office? The bathroom? The interrogation room? Wait,_ the bathroom._ I led him to the bathroom, walking slowly next to him and smiling at each officer who walked by. It was hard to open the door without taking my hands off of his until I realized I could kick it open. I did just that, with no one asking questions about a girl walking into the men's bathroom.

Norman's leg gave out as soon as we entered. I quickly grabbed him before his head hit the sink and placed his arm around my neck.

"Sink," Norman said weakly. I dragged him there, carrying most of his weight, and let him rush to trigger the motion sensors of the sink. I kept an eye on him as he splashed water on his face, and soon I got carried away in my own thoughts.

_Something is troubling him, I just know it. But what?_

Norman was gasping slightly after drying his face. I patted him on the back; he looked so sad, so tired, so alone. But he grinned the same grin he gave me when I came into The Station. I returned the smile.

Whatever is troubling him, a friend is all he needs right now.


End file.
